


The Skull Chronicles

by orphan_account



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, Ghost Arthur!!, Guess who spent to much time making up how ghosts 'n' stuff work!, M/M, Multi, Please leave any and all suggestions on the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A set of differences lead the Mystery Skulls to lose a member, and almost tear them apart from the inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending, writers block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Please ignore this chapter, but you can leave prompts/requests here and I might do them after finishing the main story)

Okay, I have been in this fandom since October, and wanted to write something, but didn't know what.. That is why I'm here! To ask both writers and readers on what I should write, and somehow put it in a storyline that makes sense!

Thank you!


	2. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they spilt up a different way? What if someone else died? What if the demon blamed someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I deleted the original chapter, I was working on stress at that point, tests and stuff, so it was rushed and sloppy. Hopefully this one is better, and I have a beta reader now (thank you!) so I hope it's better.

It all started out at that cave, that damned cave.

It seemed like a normal case, investing some disturbances and dealing with them in whatever way they need to. Vivi got an anonymous request on their website, not all people would like to be known as someone who believed in the supernatural, so she informed the other members of the group, and took the request.

The cave was quite far from the small town of Tempo, surrounded by dead, twisted trees and shaped like a human skull. A green mist leaked from the open mouth of the cave and swirled around, deterring any sane human being from going in.

She typed away at her laptop, trying to find anything about the location like any other case. The only thing she could find was the cave was the fact it was once a tourist attraction, a pit of stalagmites was the most interesting thing for miles around, until one unfortunate incident of murder that eventually got it shut down.

Her phone beeped and she picked it up, turns out it was Lewis, asking about the time to go and what to grab, the usual for a case when  
they’ll be on the road for a bit. Hesitating for only a split second,  
she called him instead of just replying to his text, then diving right  
into a long, exciting re-telling of what happened there.

Meanwhile, Lewis was on his way to Kingsmen Mechanics, he’d already told Arthur to get the van ready for him to arrive, all the while listening to Vivi ramble on and on about their new location. He carried a bag with the supplies he could gather for a trip like this at such short notice as he walked the familiar route.

He ended the call with Vivi as the building drew near, putting his phone away and knocking on the door, to witch not even a minuet was opened by his blonde friend. Lewis was led to the van at the back of the building as he started to explain what extra details of the case and watched as an orange blur sped between the rooms and mechanics before saying his goodbyes to the owner then zooming off like nothing happened.

By the time he explained everything, they were in the van ready to drive of and pick up the other half of their group at the Tomb Tome before setting of for a couple of days. The drive there was silent except for the music Lewis put on, upon arriving at their first destination, Lewis breathed a sigh of relief when she came in, her bright blue jumper already lessening the amount of tension in the van.

The drive there was like all the other ones, Arthur silently tinkering in the back with Mystery while the happy couple up front chatting about anything and they could think of. By the time they pulled up, the two in the back were both on edge, not liking anything about the cave.

Skipping happily ahead, Vivi either didn’t know about or didn’t care about the eerie aura the cave produced. She had brought a camera with her and was, at that point, more concerned by getting good pictures of the strange paintings and hieroglyphics that decorated the cave walls.

Following shortly behind, Lewis held his torch up high to illuminate the rocks around them, keeping a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary, that was why there were there in the first place, after all. Further behind though, Mystery had his ears pulled back and his scarlet eyes seemed to glow, though he kept his eyes trained on the fearful mechanic next to him.

The group soon stumbled upon a crossroad, one path went down to the pit of stalagmites down below, almost invisible with the green mist swirling around them. The higher path, however, led up to what used to be a viewing platform from the time the cave was used for entertainment.

Lewis and Vivi were set on going to the lower path, seeing the abundance of supernatural drawing that decorated the cave walls. Arthur and Mystery opted for the higher path, guided by the green glow as Lewis had the only other light source.

His footsteps echoed as he made his way up the higher path, golden eyes darting left and right to make sure the only other thing with him was Mystery.  
He didn’t notice the green mist swirling around his feet as he neared the edge.

The cliff was a sheer drop down to a pit of spikes that would surely kill any unfortunate creature or person who slipped and fell onto the spikes, those same spikes that had glowing mist swirling around them.

Arthur stopped right by the cliffs edge, leaning over it a little to try and see if he could find his two friends down at the bottom. He spotted them by the cave walls, mostly by the flashes of Vivi’s camera, inspecting and photographing the markings on the wall.

Down below, Lewis was trying to keep up with Vivi as she practically skipped from one painting to another, eyes gleaming as she read aloud in a language almost lost to time. She seemed to be trying to translate it, but with the way Vivi works, no-one could be sure about it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur up on the cliffs edge, and started to wave to him, getting his girlfriend to look over and join in, just with more enthusiasm. The green mist was a bit thicker than before, so it was a bit harder to see through, but Vivi was almost done with her translation, so Lewis doubted that it meant anything.

Oh how wrong he was.

Mystery recognised the signs though. The dog’s eyes were standing out against the neon green around him, and he seemed to grow in size as he padded along to Arthur. He short nub of a tail started to grow, swirling around him as more tails seemed to sprout out of the kitsune.

It was then the demon decided to strike. Arthur’s body shot up strait and a sick, twisting grin spread across his face as he turned around, and before anyone could react, jumped from the cliff and into the sea of stalagmites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I might add some drawings to this fic, so keep a lookout for it!


End file.
